


Association

by onlysmallwings



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/pseuds/onlysmallwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany is always warm to Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Association

Quinn always associates Brittany with sunlight and yellow and laughter. Even when it’s dark and cold and sleeting half-ice outside, Brittany’s smile reminds Quinn of summer days spent by the pool and long nights spent whispering and giggling under the stars. Of a road trip that took most of the morning to get to the lake and the entire afternoon spent playing and laughing and kissing. Of the ride home, after Brittany fell asleep and Quinn rolled her window down to enjoy the cool night. Of fireworks and a backyard potluck and sneaking off to only to find Mike and Tina already making out in the shadows behind the house. Brittany, just Brittany herself, reminds Quinn to make the time to enjoy the little things in life.

“It’s all the little things, baby,” she whispers into Quinn’s ear, watching the New Year’s Eve countdown with the rest of the Glee club. When they kiss at midnight, it’s to cheers and catcalls from their friends. No one can resist Brittany’s smile.


End file.
